Agricultural seeding implements, such as row crop planting implements and the like, typically include multiple seed metering devices that separate seeds from one another such that individual seeds can be dispensed at consistent intervals. Such seed metering devices can take various forms. For example, some seed metering devices use a vacuum to direct seeds, while others employ seed-selecting “fingers”. Regardless of their specific construction, all the seed metering devices on a planting implement are typically driven by a common drive shaft. Moreover, each seed metering device connects to a separate drive system that transmits power from the common drive shaft to the seed metering device.
The drive systems described above typically include a flexible shaft to transmit power between the common drive shaft and the seed metering device. Such a flexible shaft permits relative motion between a portion of the implement supporting the drive shaft and a planting unit supporting the seed metering device to facilitate, e.g., planting on uneven surfaces. In some cases, the drive system also includes a clutch that is disengageable to disconnect the drive shaft and the seed metering device.
However, these drive systems also have a number of drawbacks. For example, the drive system components are typically largely integrated with one another. In particular, the clutch can be positioned in a gearbox that connects to the common drive shaft. This increases the difficulty of removing the clutch from the gearbox if it or another component within the gearbox fails. Similarly, the clutch cannot be easily removed from the drive system if an operator wishes to remove it altogether. Other components of the drive train are also interconnected in similar manners, thereby making repair and/or replacement of individual components difficult.
Considering the above drawbacks, what is needed in the art is a seed meter drive system having one or more easily removable and/or replaceable components.